


It’s Never Enough (All the Stars in the Sky Don’t Compare to You, My Love)

by BananaChef



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Deserved Better, F/M, Fix It, Force Resurrection, Gen, Men Crying, Other, Redeemed Ben Solo, Reylo - Freeform, The Force, Women Crying, everyone's crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaChef/pseuds/BananaChef
Summary: “As I said before: a thousand generations live in you now,” Luke murmurs.“You and Ben are the legacy of the Force,” Leia continues. “It has been trying to balance itself for many years. And now, it finally will be.”*The type of ending TRoS deserved.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Rey & Luke Skywalker, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Han Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	It’s Never Enough (All the Stars in the Sky Don’t Compare to You, My Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Ben Solo deserved better. Him dying wasn’t a proper ending to the story! Rey had essentially regressed back to the way she’d been in TFA by ending the movie on a sand planet. She didn’t get to mourn for her dead soulmate! Unacceptable! Luke said, “A thousand generations live in you now,” and it would make the most sense for Ben and Rey to 1. Have kids & 2\. Train force sensitive people. Have a thousand more generations of force users be their legacy.
> 
> ***I have only seen the movies and know nothing about the official companion works. This was purely to help me move on from the hurt and make it something better.***

“Ben, please. I… I can’t live without you. Please,” Rey pleads, the last word escaping through sobs as her body leans over his own. “Please don’t leave me alone, no one understands me like you do.”

She breaks down then, resting her forehead over his heart as she cries. For all her efforts to turn him back from the dark side to work only for him to die in her arms… It must be some cruel joke by the Force.

“Ben, please. You’re the last of the Skywalkers, you can’t die; not when you have so much to live for.”

Rey’s cheeks are stained with her tear tracks as she lifts her head up before sitting up and pulling Ben into her lap.

“Someone, help!” she screams in desperation, her voice breaking as she scrunches her eyes closed. “Leia! Luke! Anybody, please! Don’t let him die! Don’t let him die… Please, not now. Not when he’s ready to come home…”

She brushes his unruly hair from his face as she sniffles, running her fingers through his hair.

He deserves better than this—better than a purposeless death after the battle is over.

“Rey…” A voice calls out to her—no, multiple voices, maybe more. The ones who called out to her before.

She looks up, and through her blurred vision, sees blue—transparent blue. She wipes away her tears, staring at the Force ghosts of Luke, Leia, and so many others. A thousand generations…

“You’re here…” Rey murmurs, a spark lighting a flame of hope inside her.

Leia and Luke smile at each other before kneeling down in front of Ben and Rey, placing their hands on him.

“As I said before: a thousand generations live in you now,” Luke murmurs.

“You and Ben are the legacy of the Force,” Leia continues. “It has been trying to balance itself for many years. And now, it finally will be.”

And almost as if the Force had been waiting for this moment for as long as it has been around, all the Force ghosts close their eyes, a hum just barely audible at the edge of Rey’s consciousness. The crowd of Jedi is large, but it grows ever smaller until their blue light has flowed into Ben.

“No one is ever truly gone,” rings out, a man’s voice, and Rey turns her head to see Han—not a ghost, but not alive, either.

Leia smiles brightly along with Luke, the only two ghosts left.

“Han…” Rey whispers in awe.

“I wanted to see my son one last time,” he murmurs, and his eyes seem to be shiny with tears.

Leia and Luke fade away into a blue glow that floats into Ben, and after a poignant moment, his eyes flutter open.

“Ben.” It’s Han who says it, even though his son is gazing into Rey’s eyes.

The former dark-sider sits up to look between his father and the woman he’s fallen in love with, tears gathering in his eyes. His gaze eventually settles on Han, a meek, “Dad,” escaping his lips.

“You’ve come home, son. You’ve come home.”

Han falls onto his knees, wrapping his arms around his son, and Rey feels out of place with her flimsy grin and renewed river of tears. Suddenly she’s pulled in by two strong arms, and she wraps her own around them both, feeling more at home than she ever had on Jakku or with the Resistance.

Ben eventually pulls away, and his father ruffles his hair affectionately.

“I’ll be right here, as long as you live,” Han tells him softly, placing his hand over Ben’s heart. “Along with a thousand generations of Jedi.” He gives his signature Han Solo grin. “And one last thing: I’m expecting grandchildren from you two. Don’t let me down!”

He gives them a slightly serious look before smiling and fading away, leaving Rey and Ben alone on Exegol. He looks at her, his eyes dark and wet from his tears, and hers are, too.

“Ben,” she says, and it’s little more than a broken whisper, but he’s suddenly holding her in his arms and they’re crying again.

“You’re alive, you’re alive, you’re alive,” and they’re not sure who’s saying it, maybe they both are, but what matters is that they’re together.

“I love you. So much. I don’t have words for it. You saved me, Rey. You saved me.”

“And you saved me.” She pauses for a moment before continuing, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “A thousand generations of Jedi Force ghosts appeared before me, and they gave up their existence to save you. To bring you back. The Force has been trying to balance itself and now it finally is. We are the legacy of the Force, Ben. Leia told me—when she and Luke appeared.”

He presses his forehead to hers and sighs, taking a moment to think. “We... are the legacy of the Force. No more Jedi, no more Sith. Just Force-sensitive. We… We could train others, teach them how to use the Force. But when they’re older. No taking children.”

“Never,” Rey agrees, tracing the shell of his ear, and thinks she could get used to this, the simplicity, the mingling of their breaths.

They’ll build a life together, forge a new path, the one that the Force has been trying to give. Together.


End file.
